Het Excerpt from  Hunting the Ambassador
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Sarek is being nursed by Kirk after recovery from a long and difficult mission, as well as a few drinks, tells some naughty tales of his marriage to Amanda.  Excerpt from a story where Kirk and Sarek are much closer.


**_Het_ Excerpt from the Slash story** (with some slight changes for that type):

Top or Bottom Series, Part 2: _**Hunting the Ambassador: A Warming of Relations**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong> T'Riva  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sarek/Amanda, Kirk (_for this excerpt_)  
><strong>Acknowledgements:<strong> I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong> Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sarek is being nursed by Kirk after recovery from a long and difficult mission, as well as a few drinks, tells some naughty tales of his marriage to Amanda. Excerpt from a story where Kirk and Sarek are much closer.

**Constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!**

**Reviews very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Kirk drove them to his apartment and noticed Sarek's lack of focus and regular but slight hesitations, as if continually reorienting himself. As they stepped into the apartment, Kirk closed the door then stepped in front of Sarek blocking him, "You've seen a healer?"<p>

"Only yesterday. He prescribed bed rest and limited activity."

"And so you attended the reception," Kirk raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am who I am, Admiral."

"_James_, Sarek, please." Kirk smiled to soften the sting of his irritated tone.

Sarek nodded. "Of course."

Kirk led him to the couch. "Sit and I will bring you tea."

"That would be acceptable." Sarek had that glimmer in his eye again.

Kirk noticed that Sarek had not taken off his robe and so he adjusted the temperature up several degrees.

As he brought their tea out, he noticed Sarek was entranced by the view through the almost floor-to-ceiling windows. He slipped behind Sarek on the couch and bade him to lean back toward him as Kirk massaged his shoulders. His shoulder muscles felt like rocks. "Are you always this tight?"

"My mind so often wants rest lately, yet my body won't…cooperate. And meditation has been troublesome since Amanda's death."

Kirk had an idea. "How comfortable are you in water?" He remembered Spock's horror at Kirk's request that he join him in his Jacuzzi. He had heard most Vulcans were skittish in more than a few inches of water. He remembered a joke about bathing cats and Vulcans, and smiled.

Sarek looked confused. "My wife taught me to swim before we were married, and I have done so several times."

"How about sitting in hot water?"

Sarek paused at that and seemed to be considering something. "I have joined my wife in bubble baths."

Kirk smiled at the image as well as the likely consequences. "No bubbles, but some nice water jets to stimulate and relax the muscles." He had thought of offering bubbles as more of a joke, but realized how that might sound in time to curtail that.

Sarek paused again. "That sounds more attuned for your exploits in…other respects than therapeutic, James." His tone sounded amused.

Kirk smiled. "It can be both." He was surprised Sarek even went there. Maybe he was concerned that Kirk was more open-minded with regard to him than he felt comfortable with. Kirk should have thought of that with his reputation of…his friendliness and the ladies.

Sarek paused until they both stood uncomfortably still and quiet. Kirk imagined he was trying to muster some logical reason to refuse. To find one that wouldn't sound weak. He sighed. "I could likely adapt to this water-filled appliance."

Kirk laughed. "Did your wife ever mention that your mind tends to the more…sensual…perspective?"

"She complained of that often, but never seemed unhappy about it."

Kirk laughed again. Sarek looked reflective, perhaps even transported; didn't appear so pained by memories of her.

He filled the Jacuzzi with water just hot enough that he could stand it, dimmed the lights, set some soft classical music playing, turned on the holo field of stars above and fetched his patient. He helped Sarek strip and step in, then settled him into an array of jets trained on his neck, shoulders and back, before stripping himself and settling in himself with a couple glasses of Merlot for them, and the bottle within easy reach.

Sarek sank down and let his head lay back on the pillowed edge that adjusted for each person's comfort and stared up at the stars. "Imaginative," he said. His eyes had glazed over. His eyelids lowered just a bit

Kirk looked at Sarek. "Mr. Ambassador?

Sarek looked up, a bit annoyed, but also with a slight smile. "My wife liked to use 'Mr. Ambassador' when her thoughts turned to more…sensual…pursuits."

Kirk laughed at that, then blushed as he remembered several times when she had done exactly that in Kirk's presence, realizing they had likely taken off for that purpose when Sarek had said she required 'rest'. He wondered how many children they'd have had if Amanda had not lost her ability to conceive after Spock was born. He reoriented his thoughts from the hypothetically ever-pregnant Amanda to the question that had percolated up through his lust. They had both been quite relaxed, likely intoxicated, and thoroughly trampled by the previous week. Sarek was far more open and teasing than he'd ever seen him. It provided an opportunity he'd always hoped for—to get even more private information about his and Amanda's relationship. He'd likely get slapped down, but went for it instead.

"Where's the strangest place you've had…uh…such pursuits?" he asked, doubtful he'd get a straight answer, if any answer at all. If Sarek got too annoyed, Kirk could back peddle and blame the wine and his own exhaustion. He had always been forward and impetuous. It shouldn't surprise Sarek so after getting to know him better over the last few years through his wife's decline. He had always thought himself a strange one for Sarek to turn to, yet he certainly was glad he did. It had turned into a fascinating friendship. The meld back when Sarek searched for Spock's katra had a silver lining he could have never imagined.

But there was a glint in Sarek's eye, and a long pause , as if he was on the fence. "My wife and I put much effort into trying to ascertain such a possibility in the Federation Council chambers."

Kirk spit wine across the water, and laughed hard at that. "I will never see or hear of a Council meeting without thinking of that now!" He couldn't believe how forthcoming that was!

"We almost completed…the act… in Amanda's father's barn before we were married."

Kirk started laughing again.

Sarek continued, "But he interrupted us."

Kirk's jaw dropped.

"He was not pleased with me on that occasion."

Kirk laughed again. "I can imagine."

Sarek finished his glass of wine and Kirk snagged the bottle and refilled it, perhaps a bit too suddenly. Sarek looked over at Kirk. Kirk's eyebrows rose.

"My wife did insist on "christening", as she called it, every room in the Shi'kahr house on our honeymoon."

Kirk's eyebrows lifted. "That's a lot of rooms." He tried to imagine where they "christened" the room he'd stayed in, and decided likely not the bed…to pedestrian, and smiled again.

"But that is likely mundane now that I remember hearing that it is a custom for human couples as well." Sarek's eyes lit up and he said, "Ah!", which sounded too casual an utterance for him. "Would you like the description in detail?" Sarek asked, his eyes glittering.

God yes, Kirk thought, already getting a hard-on and trying to remind himself that these were Spock's parents he was hearing about, to calm himself. "That would be preferable," he said, sending an apology up to Amanda, but realizing she was likely laughing and happy about her husband's ability to confide, as well as his fond and erotic memories of her. She was always a good sport, he remembered, and would want to see Sarek relaxed and amused.

"Amanda's parents were visiting us on Vulcan. Spock was about fourteen and had just left for school. We had assumed Amanda's parents were not awake yet due to the time difference and the long trip."

Kirk guffawed at the 'assumed'.

"I was about to head into the embassy to clear away some work so we could spend most of the day and evening with her parents. I stepped out to the greenhouse to take my leave of her and attend to a few details. When I stepped in, she hadn't noticed me. I watched her as she leaned over her tomato saplings. She was wearing thin, tight pants that looked too short. Perhaps it was the fashion. She had streaks of mud up her calves, and up her arms, above her breasts and along her cheek. Her hair had fallen in little strands about her shoulders as she struggled to plant the saplings." Sarek paused.

Kirk watched his face as he told the story, seeing the excitement grow in him at the memory. His eyes grew afire now.

"I noticed a few beads of sweat tracing their way down her neck, and how the mist of her spraying had dampened her pale blouse so that I could see the outline of her nipples." His breathing had accelerated. He looked up at Kirk, "This is not making you uncomfortable, being that she is…was… Spock's mother?"

Kirk smiled at that. Not more than it's exciting me. "I won't be repeating it for him…" At this Kirk saw Sarek lips quirk. "Continue…please."

"She turned then, and looked surprised to see me standing there, not having let her know I was watching her. She smiled, I remember, and then looked concerned at my staring at her. She informed me later that she had never seen such an intense stare. Then she saw my…body's response, which I hadn't even thought about. She looked surprised as I approached. I believe she inferred my intention because she said, "My parents…

"My mind was…on my need. I remember leaning down and kissing her. Of not getting enough contact and wanting to feel all of her that moment. When we touched, my frustration crossed our bond and excited her more, and I remember pressing my body into her, her hand pulling at the fastener of my pants. I was pulling at hers. With much of our clothing pulled away, I mounted her there among the saplings. I was grabbing for purchase, felt mud beneath us, and grabbed at the stalks of the larger plants as I took her. I remember her hands were wet with mud and that seemed only to excite me more. She must have realized this since she offered up more between us." Sarek cleared his throat and blushed slightly as he peered up at Kirk.

Kirk had forgotten his wine as it almost tipped into the Jacuzzi.

Sarek straightened it for him. "My story is acceptable then?"

Kirk nodded with a glazed look.

"I felt her hands grabbing me and pulling me into her. Heard her moaning and crying out my name, as I must have been crying out hers. I heard myself, but was not aware of what I said. I heard her cry out as she reached and pulled what turned out to be one of the larger tomato plants completely out of the ground and atop us. I remember almost scrambling among the debris as it shifted beneath me. So…involved…I was afraid I would hurt her, but I couldn't stop, and then felt a…culmination…like no other, and I cried out, too loudly, before I realized again where we were."

Sarek closed his eyes and swallowed before continuing. Neither noticed Kirk's wine dribbling into the Jacuzzi.

"I must have passed out momentarily due to the intensity of the culmination. That had only happened before when Amanda seduced me on our first date." Sarek froze, realizing too late what he had said. His expression of bewildered apoplexy made it clear he had not meant to divulge that piece of information. "The wine seems to have inhibited my judgment."

Kirk smiled at the slip, Sarek's realization of it, and the explanation of how Amanda had gotten beyond his austere reserve. He had always wondered how that wall was breached.

"I awakened atop of my wife, feeling her try to shift and wake me, hearing Spock's name being called by Amanda's mother, and hearing him walk by the entrance to the greenhouse. He must have been on his way to find his mother and walked up to the door."

Underneath his unconscious and half-naked father, Kirk couldn't help thinking, and getting excited by how close they came to being discovered, not to mention the idea of fucking into oblivion and how excited Sarek had to be.

Kirk, also, couldn't imagine how a 14-year-old Spock would have reacted had he discovered his half-naked father collapsed upon his mother. Likely, he would've assumed his father had had some sort of violent seizure, tearing his and his wife's clothes off before he collapsed upon her. He probably would've called Amanda's parents, as well as emergency personnel.

"Oh, Jesus." Kirk couldn't help but beam with amusement.

"There is more," Sarek said. He blushed faintly again. "We put our clothes back on as best as we could, noticing the mud all over us, as well as the large tear in Amanda's pants."

Kirk started laughing again.

"But with the condition of the tomato plants, we decided to explain that there was a small accident involving a nearby ladder and some…slippage."

"A lot of slippage, actually." Kirk couldn't help it and laughed aloud again.

Sarek looked away at that. "We approached the house, seeing her father come down the stairs. He seemed unnaturally happy that morning before he even saw us."

Kirk chortled at this.

"He looked us over and asked very seriously if we had had an accident in the greenhouse. He looked strangely at us. I couldn't pin down what it was about it. We said yes, and Amanda went on to try to explain this 'accident' to her father, who is…was… a very intelligent and perceptive man."

Kirk smiled, imagining the punch line. "She was a worse liar than you are."

Sarek blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Much worse. As we attempted to escape to our bedroom to clean up and change clothes, her father stopped us. He asked if I could explain the physics of the accident later and winked at me. Then he mentioned that the greenhouse roof had the interesting property of transmuting from opaque to transparent depending on the angle of the observer, and that perhaps Amanda might follow me up the stairs in case Spock should happen in."

Kirk had a big grin, and couldn't help but wish he had stood where Amanda's father had stood when he realized what was occurring and watched the entire show of Sarek gloriously and enthusiastically fucking his wife in the mud. "But that last remark…"

Sarek didn't meet his eyes. "I had muddy imprints of Amanda's hands on the…back of my pants."

Kirk couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard Sarek had to grab the remains of his wine before the glass broke in the Jacuzzi. He tried to clear his mind of the images of fervent, rapturous fucking and Sarek passed out upon his wife from climax blackout.

Kirk looked perplexed by one detail. "I had thought Spock had left for school?"

Sarek looked uncomfortable. "My son had played a practical joke the days previous to that. It had caught up to him that morning and he was suspended for the day.

Kirk had a broad grin on his face. "Spock had led me to believe he was the paragon of virtue growing up."

Sarek's eyebrows climbed high at that. "My wife claimed that 'Vulcans should not be let out of the womb until they reached their twenties, to save Vulcan much of its misery'. There are many who have made similar pronouncements."

Kirk laughed, imagining Amanda's consternation and Sarek's bemusement at the pronouncement.

"Except _her child_, of course," Sarek added.

Kirk smiled. "That goes without saying."

"Spock caused many difficulties, in any given week, but I would not have traded those days for anything. He has mellowed to an extraordinary extent."

As has the father, Kirk couldn't help but think.

They each finished their wine and settled into the jets.

"Sarek?"

"Yes, James."

Kirk noticed he sounded relaxed already. "Should you check in with the embassy?"

"My security detail always knows where I am," he said softly.

Kirk raised his eyebrows at the idea of that, but realized it had likely always been that way. He wondered if they were Vulcan, and if he could spot them if he tried to. He was sure they were discreet and likely blended well in any environment. "Do you have any matters to attend to tomorrow?"

"My healer required me to cancel all appointments over the weekend." His voice had softened even more, so much so that it caught Kirk's attention.

"Sarek?"

Kirk got no answer, and shifted close just as Sarek started to slip into the water. He snared him as his heart caught in his throat, glad he had been watching him so closely just that moment. He held him as he express-drained the water and turned on the warm air blasters to dry them. He towel dried Sarek more thoroughly and carried him into the turned-down bed. He lay the Vulcan down on it, tucked him in, and darkened the window tinting.

The End (of the het excerpt, at least)


End file.
